


Life is better in snow

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: life is better in snow [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Rache ist süß





	1. Chapter 1

„Hey, Fanni! Wo hast du den Ståle gelassen?“, Lars lag im Gras des Auslaufs, wippte nachlässig mit einem, halb vom Fuß gerutschten Flipflop und präsentierte die langen, braungebrannten Beine, als er dem Küken nun entgegen grinste, „Ich dachte, er wollte dich für ein paar Tage besuchen?“ „Zahnarzt.“, Fanni ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Grollen neben ihm in das Gras sinken und seufzte, „Wurzelbehandlung … Er hat die ganze Nacht über gejammert ...“ „Mmmmh.“, der Physiotherapeut musterte ihn prüfend, „Du hast ihn getröstet? Und nun bist du nicht mit und hältst sein … Händchen?“  
„Händchenhalten? Warum sollte ich?“, der Kleinere zuckte mit den Schultern und legte einen Arm schützend über seine Augen, um seine roten Wangen zu verbergen, „Er ist doch kein Baby mehr. Und er hat gesagt, dass er schon einen anderen Begleiter gefunden hätte … Er wird mich kaum vermissen ...“ „Die Wahrheit sieht allerdings ganz anders aus. Alex hat ihn nämlich herbestellt.“, ein langer Schatten fiel über die beiden, bevor Tom sich dann einfach zu ihnen setzte, „Es hängt mir schon zu den Ohren raus. Er hat mir die ganze Fahrt über die Ohren voll gejammert … Der arme Ståle … mit seiner dicken Backe …“  
„Und, dass er durch die Betäubung dann für Stunden keine Blowjobs geben kann …?“, spezifizierte Lars grinsend, während Fannis Wangen sich nun noch deutlicher röteten und der Kleinste sofort hektisch abzustreiten begann, „Als ob seine Blowjobs so toll wären … Oder überhaupt der ganze Kerl! Da hatte ich schon … bessere.“ „Mmmmh.“, Tom richtete sich schwerfällig auf und sein Schatten fiel nun wieder über Fanni, zu dem er sich gebeugt hatte und dem er nun grinsend ein Handy vor die Nase hielt, „Du wirkst hier aber doch ziemlich angetan ...“  
„WAS?“, hastig setzte Fanni sich auf und starrte vollkommen entsetzt auf das halb dunkle, reichlich verwackelte und nicht im mindesten professionell wirkende Video, das ihn genießerisch rücklings auf der Couch liegend beim Oralsex mit, dem zwischen seinen Beinen knienden Ståle zeigte, „Woher hast du das…?“ „Ach, das hat Marcus mir geschickt … Schon etwas länger her … Ich glaube, dass war dein Geburtstag? Den hast du ja bei Ståle gefeiert … Scheint recht … fröhlich gewesen zu sein …“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und befreite das Handy nun aus Fannis klammen, beinahe erstarrten Fingern, bevor er das Video schließlich doch abbrach, „Der Rest ist uninteressant … Oder willst du noch sehen, wie er ins Aquarium kotzt?“ „Ein Video ...“, sämtliche Farbe war aus Fannis schmalen Gesicht gewichen und er reagierte auch gar nicht auf den Einwurf mit dem Aquarium, aber Tom zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Kein ziemlich gutes … Ich glaube, im Youtubevideo bist du aber nur schlafend zu sehen … Ståle wollte wohl kein FSK 18 Video einstellen ...“

Ståle nahm das Gespräch nach dem dritten Klingeln an und man konnte das breite Grinsen schon in den völlig begeistert klingenden Silben hören, „DAUNENFEINI! DAUNENFEINI! DAUUUUUNENFEIIIIINIIIIIII! HAB DICH LIEB!“  
Fanni nahm das Telefon sofort wieder hektisch vom Ohr, da man den lauten und begeisterten Schrei problemlos auch ohne den Lautsprecher hören konnte und presste dann die Lippen fest zusammen, bevor er versuchte das pikantere Thema anzusprechen, „Ståle. Hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen?“ „Mmmmh?“, auch wenn der Snowboarder sich nun merklich Mühe zu geben schien, eine geeignete Lautstärke zu finden und sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, gelang es ihm nicht, so dass auch Lars und Tom weiterhin der einseitigen Unterhaltung und dem nur noch albern gigglenden Ståle zuhören konnte, „Nö, will nischt … Aber, DAUNENFEINI! Ich bin so was von high! Oslo schmeckt nach Luft! Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht? Hier ist ja auch überall Luft … Aber, wenn wir die alle weg atmen?!? Ist doch ein Urin stinkt … Uri nstinkt ...“  
„Aha … Ståle … Du bist hoffentlich nicht alleine? Los, wer ist bei dir?“, Fanni bemühte sich ruhig und eindringlich zu sprechen, verzog dann aber wieder das Gesicht, als Ståle, nach wie vor viel zu laut antwortete, „FROOOOOOODO ...“  
„Frode?“, versuchte der Skispringer nun irgendwie Sinn in die Aussage zu bringen, aber Ståle nickte wohl nur, bevor sich in seinem umnebelten Hirn zu erinnern schien, dass sein Freund diese Geste nicht sehen konnte, „FRODO … FRODI … FRODU … FRODE!“ „Gut, kannst du Frode bitte das Handy geben?“, Fanni schloss kurz die Augen, massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er dann die noch einmal eindringlicher bat, „Bitte, ich muss mit Frode reden.“ „NATÜRLICH!“, er klang viel zu enthusiastisch, aber dieses Mal auch etwas gedämpft, als er das Handy nun scheinbar tatsächlich an jemanden neben ihm Stehenden weitergab, „FRODO! DAS KLEINE DAUNENFEINI WILL DIR … DICH … MIT DIR REDEN ... SPRECHEN!“  
„Frodo?“, Fanni klang deutlich amüsiert, aber der ältere Sandbech seufzte nur, „Frag lieber nicht. Der Arzt hat wohl bei der Dosierung etwas … übertrieben. Dabei habe ich ihm noch gesagt, dass Ståle empfindlich reagiert ...“ „Ach?“, die grauen Augen blitzten unheilvoll auf, aber er fragte noch immer ruhig weiter, „Hat er denn Ärger gemacht?“ „Du kennst ihn, er hat panische Angst vor'm Zahnarzt. Erst hat er sich die ganze Zeit beschwert, dass du ihn nicht begleitet hast … und er hat den Zahnarzt angeknurrt und versucht ihn zu beißen.“ „Er hat … ihn versucht zu beißen?“, Fanni schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sowohl Lars, als auch Tom verbissen sich das Kichern, als Frodes ruhige Antwort in einem hektischen, „DAUNENFEINI! DU HAST MICH ALLEINE GELASSEN!“ unterging und Ståle das Handy nun scheinbar wieder an sich gebracht hatte, „Er hat die Helferin gebissen.“  
„Ich habe dich nicht … verlassen.“, das 'noch nicht' sparte er sich, schien doch momentan jede Diskussion mit Ståle eher sinnlos zu sein, „Wir reden darüber, wenn du … wieder normaler bist.“ „ICH BIN DOCH VOLL NORMAL!“, schmollte Ståle und Fanni seufzte, „Seit wann?“ „DU SCHULDEST MIR WAS!“, das Schmollen war deutlich hörbar, „WIR MACHEN DIE EINE SACHE, BEI DER DU BISHER IMMER GEKNIFFEN HAST!“ „Nein.“, Fanni errötete unter den neugierigen Blicken von Lars und Tom und flüsterte dann eindringlich, „Ich werde dir keine halbgefrorenen Muffins in einer Dienstmädchenuniform ans Bett bringen!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Ståle?“, Fanni trat seine Haustür einige Stunden später ins Schloss, ließ seine Sporttasche achtlos in der Diele fallen und sah sich suchend nach seinem Freund um, „Bist du hier?“ Ein fremder Wagen stand von der Tür und so wunderte Fanni sich auch nicht, den älteren Bruder mit einer Tasse Kaffee im Wohnzimmer sitzen zu finden, „Hallo, Frode. Hat Ståle dir Kaffee gemacht?“ „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn ins Bett bekommen habe.“, der ältere Bruder schnaubte und nahm einen prüfenden Schluck aus der Tasse, bevor er amüsiert lächelte, „Ståle hat übrigens darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn herbringe … Und, wollte mir die ganze Zeit davon erzählen, was die Antwort sei ...“ „Die Antwort … worauf?“, Fanni hob fragend eine Braue, aber Frode zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du kannst ihn ja fragen ...“ „Ist er …?“, Fanni deutete nach oben, wo das Schlafzimmer lag, aber Frode schüttelte den Kopf, „Er benimmt sich schlimmer, als ein Kleinkind … Ich hätte ihn nie die Treppe hochbekommen. Er liegt im Gästezimmer … Lag im Gästezimmer ...“  
Das Letzte hatte er noch eilig hinzugefügt, denn nun hörte man schlurfende, unsicher klingende Schritte und Ståle, der sich hastig am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht zu stürzen, summte irgendeine Titelmelodie so schief, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, bevor er dann breit grinsend auf Anders deutete, „DAUNENFEINI!“ Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen stolperte er erstaunlich zielsicher in Anders' Richtung und versuchte den Kleinen zu sich zu ziehen, „DU BIST WIEDER DAAAAA!“ „Uf ...“, Fanni keuchte auf, als er nun versuchen musste sich und den unkooperativen Jüngeren aufrecht zu halten und seufzte, als Ståle sich förmlich an ihn hängte, „Du erwürgst mich … Ståle! Ståle, verdammt ...“ „Ståle.“, während Fanni schon reichlich erstickt klang, räusperte Frode sich und zog damit tatsächlich die momentan noch leichter als sonst zu erregende Aufmerksamkeit von Ståle auf sich, „Komm, setz dich.“  
Fanni seufzte erleichtert, als er schließlich auf der Couch zu sitzen kam, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als der größere Snowboarder versuchte auf seinen Schoss zu kriechen und mit ihm zu kuscheln. Ståle scheiterte zwar an dem Vorhaben, aber dennoch kam er nun auf Fannis Beinen zu sitzen und sein Kopf lehnte an der Brust des Skispringers, so dass Anders über den blonden Kopf des Snowboarders hinweg mit Frode sprechen konnte, „Was hat er ihm bloß gegeben?“ „Ziemlich guten Stoff. Was Potentes?“, der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann, als Ståle nun vollkommen fasziniert Fanni zu beobachten schien, „Ich glaube, ich kann denn jetzt wohl gehen. Er ist ja nun in guten Händen ...“ „Was?“, erschrocken sah Fanni zu Frode und schlug vorsichtig eine von Ståles Händen, die ihm ins Gesicht greifen wollte, beiseite, „Du kannst ihn doch … nicht hier lassen … Mit ihm! Lass das!“  
Ståle runzelte scheinbar angestrengt die Stirn, die vom Betäubungsmittel zu Schlitzen verengten Pupillen ließen die blauen Augen, die an Anders' Gesicht zu hängen, nun viel heller wirken, als der Jüngere nun blinzelte und erneut eine Hand ausstreckte. Wieder schlug Fanni die Hand, dieses Mal auch etwas ungeduldiger beiseite und versuchte Ståles Bruder doch noch zum Bleiben zu überzeugen, „Und, was soll ich bitte mit ihm machen?“ „Ihn davon abhalten irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu machen?“, Frode zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das dürfte ja nichts Neues mehr für dich sein, oder …?“ „Ståle ...“, mit einem genervten Schauben griff er nun nach der Hand, die ihn dieses Mal in ihren reichlich unkontrolliert wirkenden Bewegungen an der Nase getroffen hatte und ihm beinahe ins Auge gepiekt hatte und hielt sie rasch fest, „Lass das ...“  
„Außerdem ist er ja gerade sehr … fokussiert.“, grinste Frode, als nun aber auch noch Ståles zweite Hand auch tastend durch Fannis Gesicht zu wischen versuchte, „Fragt sich nun, wer hier eigentlich wirklich das niedliche Küken ist.“ „Ståle …!“, Fanni hielt nun auch die zweite Hand fest und sah mit einem Seufzen zu dem Jüngeren hinunter, „Was soll das denn?“ Der Snowboarder schob nun beinahe kindlich schmollend die Unterlippe vor und krauste, nachdenklich den Kopf schief legend die Nase, bevor er erst einmal nachzugeben schien und sich ganz brav und scheinbar mehr liebesbedürftig, als neugierig wieder gegen Fanni lehnte.  
Über den blonden Kopf des plötzlich ungewöhnlich ruhigen Snowboarders hinweg, warf Fanni einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu Frode, der mit sichtlichem Bedauern den Kopf schüttelte, aber gleichzeitig das Handy auf das ungleiche Paar richtete und filmte oder fotografierte, „Ich bedauere wirklich, dass ich meine Kamera nicht mitgenommen habe ...“ „Frode! Nicht!“, Fanni senkte reflexartig den Kopf, ließ dabei nun allerdings auch Ståles Handgelenke los, so dass der Snowboarder sich wieder aufrichtete und die langen Finger erneut mit absoluter Selbstsicherheit in Fannis Gesicht grapschen konnte, „Verdammt … Ståle!“ Nach einem kleinen Handgemenge aus dem Fanni erstaunlicherweise als Sieger hervorging, kniete Fanni schließlich über dem Größeren und hielt dessen Handgelenke fest, „Es reicht. Hast du verstanden?“  
„Wo ist er?“, Ståle klang beinahe anklagend, aber seine Gegenwehr erlahmte nun und er sah aufmüpfig zu dem sichtlich verwirrten Skispringer auf, „Wo? Ich will ihn sehen!“ „Wer?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, aber schließlich röteten sich seine Wangen und er zischte, „Frode ist da!“ „Ich will ihn sehen! Wo hast du ihn versteckt!“, die Auflehnung kam dieses Mal so überraschend, dass Ståle sich tatsächlich befreien und den erstaunten und unvorbereiteten Anders kurzerhand unter sich bringen konnte.  
Schwer atmend lag Fanni nun regungslos und mit bis zum Hals klopfendem Herzen unter dem Snowboarder, in dessen blaue Augen ein seltsames Funkeln getreten zu sein schien, als er sich nun tiefer über ihn beugte, „Wo ist er?“ „Ich weiß nicht … was du meinst?“, lautete die atemlose Antwort, aber er schloss die Augen, als einer der langen Finger über die Nasenspitze abwärts strich, bis die Fingerspitze vorsichtig und hauchzart über die zerbissenen, rauen Lippen streichen konnte, bevor sie im Philtrum, der kleinen Kuhle oberhalb der Lippen zu liegen kam, „Ståle ...“ „Wo ist er? Warum … darf ich ihn nicht sehen?“, von der beinahe weinerlich und fast schon kindlich klingenden Antwort überrascht, öffnete Anders die Augen wieder und seufzte, „Wen sehen?“  
„Deinen Schnabel.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Bleib endlich liegen, verdammt noch mal!“, Fanni knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen, als der Snowboarder erneut versuchte sich aufzusetzen und sah Hilfe suchend zu Frode, der seiner Bitte zu Bleiben doch noch gefolgt war und nun am Esstisch saß und auf seinem Tablet arbeitete,, „Du sollst endlich schlafen!“ „Bin aber gaaaar nicht müde!“, Ståle scheiterte am Versuch die Arme schmollend vor der Brust zu verschränken und sie gleichzeitig bittend nach seinem Freund auszustrecken und grinste noch immer etwas benommen und wirkte nach wie vor nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig, als er nun versuchte zu betteln „Kuscheln?“ „Ich habe keine Zeit … Ich wollte kochen.“, mittlerweile wirkte es recht routiniert wie Fanni den Snowboarder in die Couchkissen zurück drückte und die dünne, von Ellen gestrickte Decke ein weiteres Mal liebevoll über ihn zurecht zog, „Du hast doch sicher inzwischen auch Hunger?“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle zögerte nicht, sondern nickte nur erstaunlich ernsthaft, schüttelte dann aber auch gleich den Kopf und setzte sich mit entschlossen wirkender Miene auf.  
Fanni wappnete sich schon für die sich unweigerlich anbahnende, nächste, sinnlose Diskussion, da Ståle im Moment nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein schien sich länger als fünf Sekunden auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren und seine Argumentation auch immer wieder auf die gemeine Tatsache des 'vor ihm versteckten Schnabel' zurückzukehren pflegte. Seufzend ließ der Skispringer sich auf der Lehne nieder und strich sich seufzend durch die Haare, „Also gut... Was willst du denn?“ „Dich heiraten.“, die großen, noch immer leicht umwölkt dreinblickenden, blauen Augen blickten erstaunlich ernsthaft und beinahe etwas gekränkt, als Fanni sich vor Schreck verschluckte und zu husten begann, „Was?“ „Du willst mich heiraten?“, der Skispringer brachte es erschrocken atemlos klingend hervor, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Hab dich eben lieb … und vielleicht zeigst du mir dann ja auch deinen Schnabel?“  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni versuchte warnend zu klingen, aber seine Wangen brannten dennoch rot, als er sich räusperte und hastig zu Frode, der sich aber nichts anmerken ließ und den Kopf auch weiterhin gesenkt hielt, sah, „Red nicht so einen Quatsch!“ „Kein Quatsch!“, Ståle war so nahe an den Rand der Couch gerutscht, dass er nun das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und hinunterzufallen drohte, wenn Fanni nun nicht rasch und ohne nachzudenken zugegriffen hätte. Die blauen Augen sahen nun beinahe schon hoffnungsvoll zu Anders auf und er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „WILL ABER MEIN DAUNENFEINI!“  
„Lass uns später darüber ...“, der Skispringer versuchte auch diese Diskussion, wie die vorangegangenen auch, bereit im Keim zu erstickten, aber Ståle sprach ungerührt weiter und schien sich sogar bereits echte Gedanken gemacht zu haben, „Nina könnte uns sicher beim Kleid helfen ...“ „Das ziehst du denn an?“, rutschte es Anders, bevor er noch nachdenken konnte heraus und er seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich nun einer weiteren, höchst wahrscheinlich ebenso furchtlosen Diskussion gegenübersah und dass Frode auch nicht nur jedes Wort mithören konnte, sondern die beiden sicher auch ewig mit dieser Sache aufziehen würde.  
„Wäre wohl besser ...“, nachdenklich legte der Snowboarder den Kopf schief, schien einen Moment nachzudenken und nickte dann plötzlich viel überzeugter wirkend, „Steht mir bestimmt … Hab wenigstens Figur … und den besseren Hintern ...“ „Oh ja, ein weißes Kleid mit einer schicken Korsage und einem weiten Rock ...“, spann Fanni den Faden grinsend weiter, aber Ståle krauste bei der Vorstellung nur die Nase und wirkte tatsächlich doch etwas verärgert und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Nein … enger Rock … Will eine Meerjungfrau sein!“  
„Woher … ?“, Fanni versuchte krampfhaft die Vorstellung von Ståle in einem hautengen, weißen Brautkleid oder überhaupt als Meerjungfrau zu verdrängen, seufzte aber schließlich und rieb sich voller Frust die Nasenwurzel, „Woher weißt DU SO WAS?“ Ståle schien die Bedanken und die Belustigung des Kleineren überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, als er nun nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe herumkaute und mit ernster Stimme weiter plante, „Also, Nina hilft beim Kleid … Frisur und Schminke … Frode und Einar können die Fotos machen … Mons und Marcus … spielen Saxophon … oder Ukulele … Vielleicht hilft Lars … Oh, wir feiern im Pferdestall … Es gibt Mokkakuchen … mit … Schokolade … weiße Rosen ... Die Katzen müssen auch … mit Blumen … gesperizte Federchen … von Ellen … und Killer … Killer trägt die Rin ...“  
Fanni seufzte erleichtert, als Ståles unzusammenhängendes Gerede erst leiser zu werden schien und der Snowboarder dann wirklich mitten im Satz einschlief und schwer gegen ihn sackte, so dass er ihn nun endlich vorsichtig auf die Couch zurücklegen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er seinen Freund aber noch nachdenklich, schüttelte dann aber mit einem Seufzen den Kopf und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Du bist echt ein Vollidiot.“, Anders lächelte warm, während er die Decke über dem Schlafenden noch einmal zurecht zog und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich dann endlich erhob und warnend zum grinsenden Frode sah, „Kein Wort.“

„Ich hab gesagt … Kein Wort!“, Frode hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, als Fanni ihm auch schon darüberfuhr. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es gut schmeckt.“, grinste der ältere Sandbech und hielt ihm das Schüsselchen entgegen, „Und um einen Nachschlag bitten.“ „Hn.“, Fanni griff widerwillig nach dem Schüsselchen und erhob sich, nur um erstaunt stehen zu bleiben, als Ståle, die gestrickte Decke über seine Schultern gelegt habend, heran schlurfte und dann gähnend in der schmalen Küchentür erschien und sich verschlafen gegen den Rahmen lehnend die Augen rieb, „Hey, Ståle. Geht es dir besser?“  
„Mmmmh.“, Ståle gähnte unverhohlen und versuchte gleichzeitig auf die Küchenuhr zu schielen, den Kleineren in seine Arme zu ziehen und seinem Bruder, dessen Anwesenheit ihn im ersten Moment doch zu überraschen schien, zu begrüßen, „Hey, Frode … Was machst du hier? Und, was riecht hier so gut?“ „Dein Daunenfein hat gekocht … probiert wohl schon mal das Hochzeitsmenü aus. Frei nach Schnäbelchen, versteht sich.“, grinste Frode und verhalf sich selbstständig zu einem Nachschlag, und während Fannis Wangen sich unterdessen sofort rot färbten, blinzelte Ståle nur verwirrt und sah zwischen seinem Bruder und seinem Freund hin und her, bevor er sich dann am Kinn kratzte, „Was? Wer heiratet denn?“


End file.
